Dan O'Herlihy
Dan O'Herlihy (1919 - 2005) Film Deaths *''Odd Man Out (Gang War)'' (1947) [Nolan]: Shot to death (off-camera), along with Cyril Cusack, in a shoot-out with police outside the boarding house. We only hear the shots from inside the house; their bodies are shown lying in the street afterwards. *''The Desert Fox (The Desert Fox: The Story of Rommel)'' (1951) [Commando Captain]: Fatally shot by German soldiers while Dan and his men are on a mission to kill James Mason; he dies after learning that James wasn't even at the site of the attack. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Virgin Queen'' (1955) [Lord Derry]: Fatally stabbed in a fight with the royal guards; he dies shortly afterwards in Joan Collins' arms. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Fail-Safe'' (1964) [Brigadier General Warren A. Black]: Commits suicide by injecting himself with an unspecified substance, after dropping a nuclear bomb on New York City to prevent a retaliatory strike by the Soviet Union. (Thanks to Dan) *''MacArthur'' (1977) [President Franklin D. Roosevelt'']: Dies of a stroke early in his 4th Presidential term (off-screen), and is replaced in office by Vice President Harry Truman (Ed Flanders). *Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982)' [''Conal Cochran]: Disintegrated when the supernatural forces in his laboratory create an overload. TV Deaths *''The Last Half Hour: The Mayerling Story'' (1951 TV) [Rudolf, Crown Prince of Astoria]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Combat: The Chateau'' (1963) [Major Richter]: Stabbed to death by Joan Hackett. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Mission: Impossible: Trek (1967)'' [Jack Cole]: Shot to death in a struggle with Mark Lenard. *''The High Chaparral: The Filebusteros (1967)'' [Jake Lanier]: Shot in the back by Cameron Mitchell as he is holding Linda Cristal hostage. (Thanks to Brian) *''Murder, She Wrote: It's a Dog's Life (1984)'' [Denton Langley]: Thrown from his horse during a fox-hunt, after the horse had been drugged by Lenore Kasdorf. *''Dark Mansions'' (1986 TV) [Alexander Drake]: Electrocuted by being struck by lightning. *''The Ray Bradbury Theater: The Coffin'' (1988) [Charles Braling]: Dies of a heart attack upon completing his last invention. *''Twin Peaks: Beyond Life and Death (1991)'' [Andrew Packard]: Killed in an explosion in a bank vault, when he, Jack Nance and Ed Wright open a booby-trapped safe deposit box set by David Warner. (Although this was set up as a cliffhanger, the series was not renewed, so it was never revealed whether or not they survived the explosion. Their deaths were confirmed for the 2017 sequel to the series) (Thanks to Johan) Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Michael O'Herlihy (TV director). *Father of Gavan O'Herlihy. Gallery H3cochrandeath2.jpg|Dan O'Herlihy in Halloween III: Season of the Witch O'Herlihy, Dan O'Herlily, Dan O'Herlihy, Dan O'Herlihy, Dan O'Herlihy, Dan O'Herlihy, Dan Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Voice Actors Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Parkinson's disease victims Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Heart failure victims Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:World War Two veteran Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:Historical death scenes